


The Rooster

by ayoungrat



Category: Shameless (US)
Genre: Drunk Sex, M/M, PWP
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-01-16
Updated: 2014-01-16
Packaged: 2018-01-08 23:47:04
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,335
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1138900
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ayoungrat/pseuds/ayoungrat
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Ian gets nasty when he's drunk.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Rooster

   Ian laid his head on the kitchen table in the Gallagher kitchen. He was in one of those drunk/horny/sleepy moods where he was so out of it, the things he wanted to do seemed slightly bizarre.

   "C’mere," Ian slurred, waving Mickey over with his head still on the table.

   "What for?" Mickey replied equally hammered. He walked over, stumbling over the jacket Ian had dropped on the floor.

   Ian didn’t move much except to look up sideways at his boyfriend. “Wanna hug your dick and sing to it…” He answered as tho it should be obvious what to do with his lover’s penis at this time.

   "Oh yeah? What song?" Mickey indulged his red-haired other half. He nudged Ian’s head off the table, struggling to sit on the tabletop where Gallagher’s head had previously been resting.

   Ian quickly undid Mickey’s buckle and yanked it from it’s loops. He folded it in half and made a sharp snapping sound. He unbuttoned his fly and swiftly unzipped the boy’s jeans, desperate to see Mickey’s semi.

   Mickey lifted off so Ian could slide his pants and boxers down and off. “Fuckin’ right!” Ian announced as if there were an audience. “There’s my man’s dick!” Ian grabbed it by the shaft and began stroking loosely. “Mmm, yeah. Wanna see that big dick get nice and hard.”

   Ian could sometimes get pretty nasty when he was drunk. Throwin’ out all kinds of dirty talk and wanting to do crazy things. Mickey never once had or would complain when Ian was drunk. And his sloppy, clingy cuddling afterward was totally worth it.

   In fact, Mickey actually kinda loved it.

   Mickey looked down at his boyfriend adoring his cock as he stroked him nice and steady. “Thought you were gonna sing to it.”

   Ian reached and shoved a finger to his lips. “Shh, big boy.” He penetrated the tip of his digit into Mickey’s mouth, thrusting it slow and letting it slide on his tongue. “Yeah, suck it. Want my fingers all wet when I’m fingerfucking that ass.” He added a second finger… and then a third. The third finger was getting Mickey pretty excited and he sucked them all with great voracity, holding Ian’s hand in his own.

   Ian pulled Mickey’s lower half forward and off the edge of the table, helping himself to full access of Mickey’s ass, which the older boy was clearly more than willing to give.

   Ian pulled his now moist fingers from Mickey’s sloppy, flushed smile. He gave them another quick shot of spit and placed the tips of two of them at the edge of Mickey’s starving hole. He swirled around, moistening the rim. Without warning, he gave a swift, loud smack to the older boy’s left ass cheek, hard enough to echo through the room. Mickey gasped in surprised delight and bit his lip as two fingers pressed hard into his body. “You like that, don’t you? You dirty boy.” Ian teased, his eyes fluttering as he drunkenly tried to wink. He shot another wad of spit on the spongy head of Mickey’s growing length, making it fill with even more blood as he began stroking again. “Take off yer fuckin’ shirt, slut,” the redhead slurred. Mickey went with it with enthusiasm, tucking his inked fingers into the hem of his dirty ole blue tank top and lifting it over his head. “Mmm, damn…” Ian admired, keeping his two fingers at a good, steady rhythm with his hand jerking Mickey’s now full, thick erection.

   "You like this?" Mickey asked, caressing his lean muscles, smoothing his palms over his naval. He sighed at the feel of Ian’s hands working his asshole and his cock good.

   "Yeah, I fuckin’ like that! Motherfuckas be jealous of what the fuck I have right fuckin’ here!" The boy hollared, unaware of his volume, throwing the concept of "inside voices" out the window.

   -While inebriated, Ian’s foul language could have him easily mistaken for _'The Rooster'_ in an old David Sedaris essay.-

   Ian leaned forward and craned his neck to wrap his moist lips around Mickey’s nipple. He curled his fingers into his boyfriend’s prostate just as he bit down, causing Mickey to whimper in overstimulation. Ian pulled off with a wet pop. “Yeah, bitch. I know what the fuck my man likes,” he bragged, going in to suck on the opposite nipple. He showed the boy’s sweet spot no mercy, pressing harder and harder into it with every thrust.

   "Oh, yeah you do, Firecrotch," Mickey encouraged, holding the base of his throbbing boner as Ian jerked him at a slightly quicker pace. He added a third finger, feeling Mickey’s perfect hole stretch. Ian was so fascinated with how their bodies seemed to be made for one another; Mickey would agree.

   Mickey leaned back to rest on his elbows. “Give it a kiss?” he pleaded, staring innocently at his cock in Ian’s hand. Although he’d never admit it, Mickey became a bit of a bleeding heart romantic when he got drunk off tequila.

   "Aww," Ian replied, dipping his head to place a soft, wet kiss on the fleshy head of Mickey’s cock. He gave it a few more kisses along the shaft and on Mickey’s fingers curling around the hairy base. "Wanna do more than kiss it, big boy," he confessed. Mickey took his hand away from his erection and curled it at the back of Ian’s head, pulling his mouth closer. Ian took him down to the base in the first mouthful, gagging lightly when the tip met his uvula. He simply opened his mouth wider and adjusted.

   It’s a shame they were so drunk because that was definitely a blowjob to remember. Ian sucked and sucked, getting Mickey’s thick dick wetter with every throat full while he fingerfucked his hole deep and rough. The choking sounds were really turning Mickey on and he was about to pop. All the while, Ian had undone his fly just enough to free his hard on and jerk himself off.

   Mickey lifted up slightly. “Put your dick in me,” he commanded bluntly. Happy to oblige, Ian let go of Mickey’s lower half and stood up, stumbling and half falling on top of Mickey. They both laughed because, holy shit, Ian was drunk.

   Once he gained some leverage, Ian stood back up and undressed while Mickey stroked himself, alternating hands, looking at Ian with a hunger in his eyes that was only for him. Ian positioned himself and pushed inside Mickey, both of them moaning with relief. Ian wasted no time in thrusting with great force, taking Mickey by surprise.”Yeah you fuckin’ love that, whore,” Ian huffed. Throwing his head back as he pounded ruthlessly inside his lover.

   "Ugh, don’t fuckin stop, man," Mickey somehow managed to get out in between thrusts. He kind of enjoyed being humiliated just a little like this. He was a total cockslut and he knew he didn’t have to hide that from Ian. "Fuck fuck fuck fuck!" Mickey yelled rapid fire, beating off furiously. "Gonna cum!"

   Ian pounded proudly through Mickey’s orgasm, biting his lip at the feel of cum shooting up his stomach, chest and neck. “Oh, fuck yeah!” Ian pulled out and pumped himself over the edge, tensing as streams of semen flew toward Mickey, landing all over his torso.

   Ian had just enough strength to get up on the table and collapse onto Mickey, their sperm acting as a glue. Mickey lazily ran his fingers through Ian’s short hair as the redhead settled on top of him between his legs. The heat of Ian’s booze soaked breathe as he went in for a lazy kiss was so sexy and comforting to Mickey. It burned his nose and made him smile.

   They slept there, wrapped in each other’s limbs as a mean hangover brewed in their skulls. Although that wouldn’t compare to the embarrassment they’d suffer when Debbie caught them in that same sleeping position the next morning and took a picture.


End file.
